Mi vida con un Zorro adentro
by Gushu
Summary: La cuarta guerra Ninja termino, y ahora Naruto tendra que aprender que vivir con Kurama no sera tan sencillo. Posible OOC con Kurama (mentira, esta re OOC y merezco el infierno), no tomar en serio, el que toma en serio este fic sufrira mi ira, AHRKANMDANDAMHRAKRASMAMRALRNSAK. Ustedes deciden si esto sigue, por mi que se prenda fuego.


La chica sintió las manos de su amado, las caricias comenzaron suaves, pero fueron subiendo el tono, lentamente se estaba comenzando a excitar. El rubor cubría su rostro, se sentía tan sensible en ese momento, tan dominada, tan…

"TE GUSTA ESTO, ¿NO?".

"Esa voz…", el rostro de la chica se congestiono de la ira, y de un puñetazo arrojó a su novio contra la pared, rompiéndola.

"Sa-Sakura", dijo Naruto levantándose después del golpe con sangre saliéndole de la nariz.

"Lo siento, Naruto, pero si el Kyubi se va a meter no creas que voy a tener relaciones contigo".

"Sakura, no seas así, no hay forma de evitarlo, y no le digas Kyubi, sabes que ese no es su nombre".

"Bueno, Kyubi o como se llame, si tanto lo quieres, quédate con él, me voy".

Naruto quedó desconsolado.

"SIEMPRE ME CAYÓ MAL, NO TE PREOCUPES, TENDREMOS MEJORES CHICAS, CHOCALA".

"¿Por qué me pasa esto?".

Hace muchos años, Naruto era un bebe recién nacido, hasta que su padre le metió un zorro gigantesco de nueve colas llamado Kurama adentro de su cuerpo (en el contexto se entiende), y encima después de eso se murió (hubo otros factores interviniendo pero no vienen al caso). Con el tiempo, Naruto creció para convertirse en un gran ninja, y el y Kurama pasaron de pelearse eternamente a ser grandes amigos, pero ahora que las batallas han terminado, la vida tiene que continuar, y no será tan fácil.

Y así comienza: 

Mi vida con un zorro adentro:

Capitulo 1 (y posiblemente el único): "Mi mejor amigo tiene muchas colas".

Naruto comía con tristeza ramen en el puesto de Ichiraku, estaba delicioso, pero por alguna razón el sabor no le ponía feliz.

"Hey, Naruto, ¿qué te sucede?", le comentó Ichiraku mientras limpiaba platos (por alguna razón siempre está limpiando platos, es como su poder especial), "me pone mal ver a mi mejor cliente triste".

"Es complicado, no importa".

"Me sorprende, eres el gran héroe de la aldea, nos salvaste de la cuarta guerra ninja, empezaste una época de paz y prosperidad que parece será para siempre, y todo aun siendo menor de edad, no veo porque estarías triste, ¿es un problema de mujeres?".

"Si, puede ser".

"Ah, las mujeres, yo también tuve problemas con mujeres, supongo que te abras dado cuenta que nunca has visto a la madre de mi hija por aquí".

"No, es verdad".

"Bueno, ella en realidad se murió, creo que eso no cuenta como un problema de pareja, pero igual si tuve otras parejas antes, también mi hija quiso que saliera con chicas, pero la verdad no estoy interesado, es tan triste ver en el rostro de ella a su madre, a la que extraño tanto".

"¿Y QUE TIENE QUE VER ESO CON TODO ESTO?".

"¿Qué?"

"Eh, no, nada", se sobresaltó Naruto, "continue".

"Oh, no hay mucho para decir, los días son tristes ahora que mi hija se fue lejos para estudiar, no te pediría que seas mi asistente porque sé que estas estudiando mucho para ser un gran Hokage, pero si tienes algún amigo o amiga que creas que pueda servir, me vendría bien, en estos tiempos de paz el trabajo esta escaseando así que es una buena oferta".

"Lo tendré en cuenta".

"HAY POCAS CHICAS QUE ESTEN TAN BUENAS COMO SU HIJA".

"¿Qué dijiste?", los ojos de Ichiraku se habían encendido.

"No, espere, no quise…".

Pausa publicitaria.

"NO ENTIENDO PORQUE NO LOS HAS GOLPEADO, ERES UN NINJA DE ELITE CAPACITADO".

"No puedo golpearlo", le contestó Naruto, estaba lleno de heridas y lastimaduras totalmente exageradas para la situación y que para la siguiente escena ya no van a estar, "tengo que ser alguien respetable, no puedo lastimar civiles".

"SI LE HUBIERAS CLAVADO UN KUNAI EN LA GARGANTA SERIAS MAS RESPETABLE Y EL NO VOLVERIA A MOLESTARTE… Y POSIBLEMENTE SE MUERA".

"No me ayudas en nada, Kurama, me haces pensar en encerrarte de nuevo".

"HEY, ESO ES MUY MALO DE TU PARTE, ¿RECUERDAS QUE PASE TODA MI VIDA ODIANDO A LOS HUMANOS?, NO TUVE TIEMPO PAR APRENDER NOCIONES DE CULTURA, RESPETO Y ESAS COSAS, YA VERAS COMO TODO IRA MEJOR CON EL TIEMPO".

"Eso espero, ahora déjame tranquilo, tengo que resolver este examen que me dio la abuela Tsunade".

Naruto se sentó en el escritorio, le dolía la cabeza y no le gustaba pensar demasiado, pero es verdad que para ser Hokage tendría que realizar muchas cosas que le harían usar la lógica y el razonamiento.

"PSST, NARUTO".

"Ahora no, Kurama".

"PERO NARUTO, EN LA PREGUNTA 3, LA RESPUESTA ES LA B".

"¿Qué?, no, no puede ser, no tiene sentido".

"ES LA B, NARUTO".

"¿Cómo lo sabes?".

"LO SE, LO SE, LOS BIJUUS SOMOS SERES ANCESTRALES DE CHACKRA SURGIDOS EN EL PRINCIPIO DE LOS TIEMPOS COMO UN TODO EN EL JUBI, EL SER MAS PODEROSO JAMAS EXISTENTE, POSEEDOR DEL CONOCIMIENTO ABSOLUTO".

"¿Eso incluía matemáticas?".

"CLARO QUE INCLUIA MATEMATICAS, Y YO ERA EL MEJOR EN TODO ESO, NO COMO EL TONTO DE SHUKAKU, ESE SOLO SABIA CONTAR HASTA UNO, POR ESO MADRE LE PEGABA SIEMPRE".

"No sé si creerme la historia".

"¿CÓMO OSAS DESAFIARME, NARUTO?, ANTES DE QUE TU NACIERAS YO YA ERA TEMIDO Y RESPETADO EN TODO EL MUNDO".

"Naruto", el susodicho levanta el rostro y ve a la Hokage mirándolo directamente.

"Ah, abuela Tsunade".

"¿Qué te dije sobre pedirle ayuda al Kyubi para el examen?".

"Pero yo no hice nada".

Entonces Tsunade le da un golpe, cosa que en si no tiene mucho sentido y habla muy mal de la manera en que hay que tratar a los menores de edad, eso es como muy punible en los tiempos actuales, pero este es mi fic, así que si quiero poner una invasión de patos espaciales de Saturno lo hago.

Naruto deambulaba por Konoha totalmente desorientado y adolorido, las cosas no iban del todo bien.

"YO CREO QUE SI LE EMBOCABAS UN RAZENGAN LE VOLABAS LA CABEZA, Y DESPUES LE PODIAMOS TOCAR ESOS MELONES GIGANTES QUE TIENE, PARA MI SON FALSOS, TENGO UNA TEORIA SOBRE ELLO".

"Kurama, no podemos matar personas, te lo deje bien en claro".

"¿Y QUE ME DICES DEL MALO DE LA TERCER PELICULA?, ES VERDAD QUE NO ERA UNA HISTORIA DEL MANGA PERO AUN ASI LO MATASTE".

"No es lo mismo, era una persona malvada".

"CLARO, CLARO, PERSONAS MALVADAS, PERSONAS BUENAS, ESAS DIFERENCIAS QUE INVENTAN USTEDES LOS HUMANOS NO CAMBIAN NADA, POR CULPA DE ESO EL CAPITALISMO LOS DOMINA A TODOS, VAMOS A COMER, TENGO HAMBRE".

"Si tu ni siquiera comes".

"SIEMPRE ME DISCRIMINAS, OH, Y MIRA, JUSTO QUE HABLABAMOS DE MELONES".

"Naruto-Kun", quien aparece saludándolo no es otra que Hinata, que parece que acababa de hacer las compras, ya que tenía una bolsa con verduras, y por cierto, odio decir Naruto-Kun, parece como que alabara la cultura japonesa con sus sufijos y esas cosas feas, a partir de ahora no diré mas Naruto-Kun, ni Tsunade-Sama, ni Dosu-Chan, sino que diré señor Naruto, vamos a hacer la escena de nuevo.

"Señor Naruto", quien aparece saludándolo no es otra que Hinata, que parece que acababa de hacer las compras, ya que tenía una bolsa con verduras, "no esperaba verlo por acá, como ahora tiene una vida tan ocupada".

"Ah, Hinata, cierto, hace mucho que no nos vemos".

"ESTAS MUY LINDA HOY".

Hinata automáticamente se ruboriza.

"¿Kurama, que haces?".

"DEJAME A MI, VAS A VER QUE ESTO SALE MUY BIEN".

"Señor Naruto, yo- yo…, perdóneme", Hinata se disculpaba por alguna razón, estaba muy nerviosa.

"NO TIENES DE QUE DISCULPARTE, HINATA, TU BELLEZA ALUMBRA ESTA BELLA NOCHE".

"Es de día".

"CALLATE, NARUTO, EJEM", el cuerpo del señor Naruto carraspea, "LE GUSTARIA ACOMPAÑARME A MIS APOSENTOS PARA DISFRUTAR DEL ROCE DE NUESTROS CUERPOS".

"¿Ah?", Hinata ya no estaba sonrojada, estaba totalmente roja, y parecía próxima a desmayarse.

El cuerpo del señor Naruto se estaba moviendo hacia Hinata, sus manos iban dirigidas hacia su zona pectoral, pero se detuvo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Kyubi?, Sakura es mi novia, no puedo traicionarla así".

"VAMOS, TU SABES QUE QUIERES SENTIR ESTE CUERPO JOVEN, EXUBERANTE Y CON TINTES ORIENTALES, MAS DE LA MITAD DEL FANDOM TAMBIEN LO DESEA".

"No, detente".

El brazo del señor Naruto estaba deteniendo su otro brazo, Hinata comenzó a gritar.

"Lo siento, señor Naruto, Juuken", y al instante da un golpe que deja a Naruto en el piso y se va corriendo.

Tirado en el suelo, el señor Naruto miraba el cielo sin nubes, cuando de repente comenzó a llover.

"TE VAS A MORIR VIRGEN, LO SABES, ¿NO?".

"No me molestes".

"NO ME VUELVAS A DECIR KYUBI, O YO TE DIRE…, SASUKE".

Fin del capítulo.

Avance del próximo capítulo (si es que algún día sale):

"Señor Naruto", gritaba Tsunade, "nos invaden patos espaciales de Saturno".

"Lo veo, respetable Hokage, rápido, Kurama, fusión de almas".

"ZANGETSU".

Como olvidar lo que acabas de leer en tres sencillos pasos.

Paso 1: Córtate un brazo.

Paso 2: Comete el brazo.

Paso 3: Juega al bogle con el cadáver de tu familiar más cercano que este muerto.

Listo.


End file.
